The present invention relates generally to the generation of power. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for generating power from a wind current created from moving vehicles.
An important consideration in the preservation and improvement of the environment is the control and elimination of pollution associated with the byproducts of numerous techniques utilized in the production of bulk electric power. The production of bulk electric power for industrial, residential, and rural use generally implies large-scale production of electric power in stationary plants designed specifically for those purposes. Typically, the generating units in these plants convert energy from the following: water, coal, natural gas, oil, and nuclear fuels to electrical energy. While such techniques have proven to be commercially viable, all are fraught with one or more drawbacks including, but not limited to, cost of equipment, cost and availability of fuel, and the contamination of soil, water and the atmosphere from pollution.
It is also known that wind energy can be converted to electrical power. The use of wind energy dates back to sailing ships and windmills. Today the interest in wind is for electricity generation by wind turbines. Wind provides a source of fuel which is clean and has no associated costs.
Wind turbine technology has demonstrated the potential for contributing to the energy needs of the United States as well as the rest of the world. Most typically, energy from wind is harnessed by providing numerous rotors which are individually coupled to generators and mounted on towers. As wind causes the blades of the rotors to spin, each generator outputs AC current which travels through a cable down the tower into a field transformer. There the voltage is increased and sent to a substation that converts it to an even higher voltage. This power can then be distributed over utility transmission lines and converted to a usable voltage at remote pole transformers before it is ultimately received by the consumer.
While prior techniques for harnessing wind energy have generally proven somewhat effective, they also have several disadvantages. For example, prior techniques generally are not adapted to readily incorporate a substantially constant source of wind energy, relying on naturally occurring winds. Further, prior techniques have not proven successful in simultaneously harnessing two wind sources substantially opposite in direction.
Another disadvantage of prior techniques is that the geographical areas best suited are generally located significant distances from population centers. This is because wide-open areas of unused land is required for wind turbines since they need to be spaced apart significant distances to allow the strength of the wind to rebuild between units.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating power from a readily available, inexpensive source of fuel.
It is a related object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating power which does not produce byproducts which contribute to the contamination of soil, water or the atmosphere.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating power which is suitable for replacing or supplementing conventional methods for generating power during times of peak demand.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for producing electrical energy which is adapted to operate in areas close to population centers, and thereby eliminate costs and power losses associated with the transfer of electrical energy over significant distances.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating power which utilizes fuel in the form of wind produced by vehicular traffic in areas of substantial traffic flow.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating power which is adapted to be disposed between two oppositely directed lanes of traffic and which substantially structurally replaces a conventional divider.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating power which is adapted to simultaneously harness two oppositely directed sources of wind.
The present invention solves the above problems as well as other problems associated with existing designs by providing:
An apparatus in accordance with preferred embodiments of the present invention is adapted for generating power by utilizing the wind produced from the passage of vehicular traffic. The apparatus generally comprises at least one vertical axis rotor coupled to an energy transducing means for converting rotational energy into a form of energy that can be transmitted to a remote location. In the preferred embodiments, the rotor comprises a well known Savonius rotor and is mounted for rotation in a support framework. The support framework also preferably houses the energy transducer means therein and cabling means coupled to the energy transducer means for transmitting the energy generated therein to a remote location, for example, an electrical power distribution facility.
In the preferred embodiments a plurality of Savonius rotors are mounted within cavities in the support framework and operate cooperatively to produce rotational energy to be converted by the energy transducer means into useful energy. The support framework is positioned preferably between adjacent and opposite lanes of any road or highway, such as a freeway or expressway, where vehicular traffic moves in opposite directions on opposite sides of the support framework.
As vehicular traffic moves on both (i.e., opposite) sides of the support framework, the wind generated from the moving vehicles impinges the rotors, cooperatively causing them to rotate. The energy transducing means converts the rotational energy into useful power which is transmitted to the remote facility.
The above and various other advantages and features of novelty which characterize the present invention are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed hereto and forming a part hereof. However, for a better understanding of the invention, its advantages and objects obtained by its use, reference should be had to the drawings which form a further part hereof, and to the accompanying descriptive matter, in which there is illustrated and described a preferred embodiment of the present invention.